User blog:Cfp3157/Deadliest Fiction News: June 2016
Last month, on Deadliest Fiction... World News *Since it was decided that the 2016 Summer Olympic Games would be held in Rio de Janeiro in 2009, the city and her host nation Brazil have been anxiously preparing for the highly anticipated international event. However, given the recent economic and ecological problems in Brazil five years later, there is quesiton as to whether or not Rio will be prepared in time for the grand event. With Rio's president Dilma Rousseff under accusations of corruption and temporarily impeached, as well as the typical concerns of security and public control, Brazil's political state does not lend itself well to hosting the games. This is included with Brazil's recent outbreak of the infamous Zika virus, as well as the heavily polluted Guanabara Bay serving as grounds for the sailing competitions. *Due to the recent decline of ivory demand in the People's Republic of China, U.S. President Barack Obama and Chinese President Xi Jinping have come to a historic agreement to enact complete bans of the import and export of ivory. The reasons for these bans are due to the sudden spike of illegal elephant poaching in Africa that occured in 2007, which has been steadily rising until last year. Conservationalists have praised this agreement, citing it as the first time both U.S. and Chinese politicians have united against a common cause for the environment. *On May 3rd, Republican presidential candidate Ted Cruz officially dropped out of the race, followed by John Kasich the very next day. With Donald Trump as the sole Republican Party candidate as of this moment, the real estate mogul and reality television star has unofficially been guranteed the Republican nomination. The Republican Party is scrambling to find a nominee to replace Trump, with there being talk of a nominee being announced during the Republican convention in July. Pop Culture News *Talk show host and secret lover of Ben Affleck Jimmy Kimmel has officially announced his campaign on May 13th...for Vice President. Although CNN has confirmed that no current presidential candidate has put Kimmel on their ticket, they have also admitted that Kimmel is currently polling at 100% for the Vice Presidential slot. Kimmel promised to put a wall on the northern border of the United States to keep the Mexicans out of Canada, as well as dodging rumors that his sidekick Guillermo was involved in the JFK assassination. *Marvel's newest film Captain America: Civil War cements the company's stance as one of the greatest franchises in film history. A loose adaption of the 2006-2007 Civil War storyline, the film follows the Avengers, and specifically Captain America, as they split into separate sides over a political document that calls for the reining in of superheroes worldwide. Alongside Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice, Captain America: Civil War was arguably the most anticipated blockbuster of 2016. Marvel, however, has quickly proven their superiority both critically and financially at the moment; the film has a 90% on Rotten Tomatoes compared to DC's 27%, while it managed to gain 940 million in two weeks compared to BvS' relatively weaker income of 868 million in two months. *In terms of video games, everybody's having an excellent month. Two of the most highly anticipated games of the year, Uncharted 4: A Thief's End and Doom were released on May 10th and 13th respectively. Both games received generally positive reviews, with the former being praised for its satisfying conclusion to an epic franchise and more versatile combat compared to previous entries, while the latter was praised for its fast-paced action and single player mode. *On May 5th, hip-hop icon Snoop Dogg and Clippers point guard Chris Paul went at it in Spike's Lip Sync Battle. Despite Paul performing Snoop's very own Gin and Juice and proving he could be a boy band superstar with the New Edition's Candy Girl, Snoop inarguably won the competition with the most unfair song choice possible; Journey's ''Don't Stop Believin' ''. Click here to watch: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tX0m7EAgz6A *Epic Rap Battles of History has unleashed its fifth season, unveiling its premiere with J.R.R. Tolkien vs. George R.R. Martin. At the time of this writing, they have released two more battles, Gordon Ramsay vs. Julia Child and Thomas Jefferson vs. Frederick Douglass Wiki News *Due to the recent demotion of Swg and Pach, and the ensuing promotion of Cfp, there was yet another intense election for a new administrator. The final candidates ended up being Beast and your newest administrator, wiki veteran and former chat moderator EA. Congratulations. Birthday Shoutouts If you have a birthday during the month of June, just tell us in the comments below and we'll put your name on a big, fancy list on the blog. We can get you a cake this time, because we're MOTHERFUCKIN' MILLIONAIRES now. * El Alamein has a birthday in June * Battle of the Month It's that time of the month again. Last month's winner was Tripods vs. AT-ATs by El Alamein. For any battle fully written from May 1st-June 1st, you get to nominate as a battle of the month! For the record, each user only gets to nominate 4 battles, and they cannot nominate their own battles. A battle must also have at least three nominations to be placed on the poll. The poll will be released at the end of the last week of this month, and the results will be announced on next months' news blog. *Shere Khan vs. The Big One by Wassboss *The First Order vs. ADVENT by Monkey Doctor 33 *Oliver Moreau vs. Sir Bors of New Castle by Leolab *Rameses II vs. Marcus Aurelius by Elgb333 Category:Blog posts